Kimi Wa Machigatte Iru, Tetsuya
by TiaraLaz
Summary: Sebulan setelah meninggalnya Kuroko Tetsuya, Mereka bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengannya/Orang yang bersama 'Tetsuya' mati beberapa tahun lalu/ Sebuah kisah tentang sebuah kecemburuan yang menyebabkan hilangnya sebuah nyawa/Side Story Sequel dari Silent Love
1. A Misunderstading

Kimi Wa machigatte iru, Tetsuya

_Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Beware of typos and ooc, gak jelas, dan alay_

_No profits gained_

…

Kau… salah, Tetsuya…

...

Seijuuro mendengus kesal, Tetsuya memanglah terlampau bodoh. Sampai-sampai tak dapat membedakan yang mana '_sahabat'_ dan yang mana '_gebetan'_. Sejak SMP dulu, Seijuuro tau bahwa Tetsuya menyukai Aomine Daiki, dan Daiki pun sama. Kalau tidak, mengapa Daiki rela '_menyembunyikan'_ Tetsuya? Berlatih sehabis latihan hingga malam. Untuk apa?

Seijuuro berkata, bahwa pemakaman Tetsuya sebaiknya di selenggarakan di salah satu _mansion_ nya yang di Tokyo, meski awalnya Daiki sempat menolak, Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain mengiyakan. Ryota serta Taiga menatap Daiki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seperti rasa iba mungkin?

_Drtdrtdrt._

Ponsel Taiga bergetar disaku celananya, pada saat yang sama Satsuki datang membawa sejumlah informasi yang ia ketahui. Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi, Taiga berjalan sedikit jauh untuk mengangkat telponnya. Satsuki mengiyakan, kemudian mengajak anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain untuk berdiri sedikit jauh dari Daiki, agar percakapan mereka tidak terdengar.

"Ini…" Satsuki menyodorkan sesuatu, sebuah benda. Surat berwarna biru yang ada dilaci. Ryota terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu Momocchi? Aominecchi bahkan tak berani menyentuh surat itu!" Desisnya. Seijuuro mengambil surat tersebut, Kemudian memberikannya pada Ryota, "Berikan surat ini kepada Daiki." Titahnya. "Nanti."

"Ada apa, Momoi?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Aku menemukan beberapa bukti bahwa pelaku tersebut merupakan teman kami…" Ujar Satsuki. Atsushi berhenti mengunyah _cookies_. "Apa maksudmu, Sacchin? Jangan menuduh orang." Jawab Atsushi. Seijuuro mengangguk mengiyakan. Momoi menggeleng.

"Pertama, sebelum kecelakaan '_kebocoran tabung gas_' terjadi, Mereka mendapatkan tamu. Lalu, tamu mereka—Dai-chan dan Tetsu-kun, mengatakan '_sampai jumpa kembali'_ pada Tetsu-kun. Aku meminta rekaman CCTV waktu itu pada salah satu pegawai disana." Jelas Satsuki.

"Lalu?"

"Nomor kamar Tetsu-kun adalah 385. Dan yang mengalami kebocoran tabung gas merupakan kamar 405. Kamar disebelahnya, kamar milik Kikue-san, sedang kosong pada waktu itu. Lalu bagaimana ledakan itu dapat terjadi? Dari rekaman CCTV kamar milik Tetsu-kun, suara dari kamar sebelah, kamar Kikue-san terdengar. Normalnya, di kamar yang kedap udara, suara tersebut tak akan terdengar, kecuali orang itu berteriak." Jelas Satsuki panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, terdengar?" Seijuuro bertanya heran.

"Ya, dan pada hari itu, Kikue-san sedang berada di Kyoto. Seharusnya Kikue-san telah mati, namun, ia ada disini." Satsuki menunjuk seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah dewasa yang terkesan sedih. Kedua tangannya dikatupkan, mendoakan Tetsuya.

"Lalu, siapa yang melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Ryota.

"Sehari sebelum kejadian itu, Kikue-san menyewa seorang _maid_ untuk membersihkan kamar apartemennya. Terlebih lagi, kompor milik Kikue-san merupakan kompor listrik dan ada _timer_ nya. Kemungkinan besar, _maid_ tersebut dibayar oleh seseorang untuk melakukan hal itu." Satsuki menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tunggu, apa itu artinya ada seseorang yang mengincar Tetsuya?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Sintaro, cepat panggil Kaga—ah. Kau sudah ada disini." Seijuuro yang tadinya berniat untuk menyuruh Shintaro untuk memanggil Taiga mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku… dapat rekaman CCTV dari rumah sakit." Ujar Taiga, "Salah seorang temanku memberikannya tadi." Sambungnya lagi. "Mereka hanya memberi rekaman yang terdapat '_kuma-yaro'_ itu saja…" Taiga menyodorkan sebuah _disc_ .

"Ya, ada yang mengicar Tetsu-kun…" Satsuki berkata, nadanya sedih bukan main.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taiga, sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Dengarkan saja, Kagami." Seru Shintaro.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya, sebelum membeberkan informasi yang ia ketahui.

"Peristiwa itu… saling berkaitan…"

…

"Bodoh! Aku sangat bodoh!"

Disudut kamar yang gelap, terlihat seseorang yang tengah memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku tak menyangka aku melakukan hal itu…" Gumamnya.

"Namun… pemuda itu pantas mendapatkannya. Lalu, selanjutnya, Momoi Satsuki, sepertinya ia tau terlalu banyak…" Sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

…

"Daiki…" Suara Seijuuro memanggil Daiki yang tampak terpuruk. Satsuki dan Ryota mengikuti Seijuuro dari belakang, Shintaro datang tergesa-gesa. Diikuti oleh Atsushi. "Kuroko, bukan mati karena bunuh diri…" ujar Shintaro.

"Kalau pun Kuro-chin bunuh diri, hasilnya tak akan serapi ini…" Gumam Atsushi sembari memakan pocky.

Daiki menatap mereka tajam.

"Kami menemukan pelakunya," Ujar Seijuuro.

"Kita mengenalnya dengan baik, Dai-chan…"

"Ini, Aominecchi." Ryota menyerahkan surat biru tua tersebut pada Daiki.

Surat terakhir Tetsuya, eh?

"Ahomine!" Seru Taiga, "Kau tau pelakunya. Kita dapat menangkapnya bersamaan. Aku mendapatkan rekaman CCTV Rumah Sakit. Salah satu jaringanku memberikannya." Taiga menyerahkan sebuah disk bertuliskan '15-10-xxxx'

"Arigato…" Ujar Daiki.

Ia mengingat kembali surat Tetsuya,

_01101001 01101100 01111001 00101101 , Aomine-kun._

"Kau salah, Tetsuya…"

…

Tetsuya sangat bodoh, untuk apa kau berspekulasi hal yang tidak-tidak?

Daiki mencintaimu, tau…

…

Setelah terjadi peristiwa pengeboman satu bulan yang lalu, Daiki berubah menjadi lebih serius. Semenjak terjadi pembunuhan yang menimpa Tetsuya, sikapnya berubah drastis. Satsuki sempat khawatir. Ryota sempat memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Shintaro bahkan sesekali berkunjung untuk mengecek keadaan Daiki—ia takut kalau Daiki mengalami trauma, tau. Seijuuro bahkan memasangkan beberapa penyadap serta kamera kecil di apartemen Daiki yang baru. Sementara itu, Atsushi yang menjadi tetangga baru Daiki, selalu menyeretnya untuk makan malam bersama, ada Taiga dan Tatsuya disana. Ternyata mereka satu Apartemen.

Daiki terkadang tersenyum miris, cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas. Bahkan sebelum ia menyatakannya.

"Yo!" Taiga menyapa Daiki kala melihat sosok berkulit _tan_ tersebut masuk.

"Aomine-kun…" Sapa Tatsuya.

"Yo." Balas Daiki.

"_Hora_, Muro-chin, Kaga-chin _to_ Mine-chin, makanan sudah siap." Atsushi berujar dari dapur, berjalan sembari membawa sebuah panci yang terlihat panas, mudian menaruhnya di _steamer_ yang terletak di meja. Daiki, Tatsuya serta Taiga segera mengikuti Atsushi. Mereka kemudian duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka, "_Itadakimasu_~"

…

Tetsuya… apa kau lupa bahwa aku mengetahui semuanya?

Apa menurutmu aku bodoh?

…

Akashi seijuuro menyetel ulang rekaman CCTV yang dikopinya dari Daiki. Ia tau jelas bagaimana runtutan peristiwa itu terjadi. Ia tau jelas apa yang ada dipikirkan oleh sosok '_Kuma-san'_ dan Tetsuya. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia ada disana. Seijuuro sadar bahwa Tetsuya menyadari kehadirannya. Namun, sosok '_Kuma-san'_ lah yang tidak sadar. Tetsuya sempat tersenyum tipis padanya, sebelum pembunuhan itu sempat terjadi.

"Aku tau kau melihatku, Tetsuya…" Gumamnya pelan, "Aku bahkan tau kau tersenyum padaku. Seingatku, senyumanmu tidak semiris itu…" Lanjutnya lagi. Tangannya menggenggam tempat _disc_. "Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk diam saja, hm?" Seijuuro berbicara sendiri.

"Kau bahkan berani memerintahku, lancang sekali…"

"Namun… mengapa kau rela dibunuh oleh orang itu, eh?" Seijuuro bertanya, nadanya terlihat kecewa. Ia segera mematikan _dvd player_-nya. Kemudian menelpon Daiki, "Apa kau sudah membuat perkiraan?"

…

Di sebuah kafe, terlihat lima orang yang berasal dari SMP yang sama dan tiga lainnya berbeda. Mereka, Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya serta Takao Kazunari yang dipanggil secara mendadak oleh Shintaro, tengah berdiskusi atas kasus kematian Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih menjadi misteri. Daiki menoleh kea rah jendela menghindari perbincangan yang menurutnya memuakkan, namun yang ia temukan di dekat jendela, merupakan seseorang dengan helai biru muda dengan kulit seputih susu, Mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya. Yang diperhatikan menoleh, merasa rishi. Dan pada saat itu juga, Daiki membelalakkan matanya, "Tetsu… _ka_?" ujarnya pelan. Kazunari yang cukup peka menoleh kearah yang sama, "Itu Kuroko kan?"

"Hah?" Ryota menoleh, "Bukannya Kurokocchi sudah tiada?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Lalu… itu siapa?" Kazunari masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, menunjuk seseorang yang mirip dengan Tetsuya, "_Iie_, Itu Tetsu…" Jawab Daiki.

"Tetsu-kun?" Satsuki menoleh mulutnya menganga, namun ditutupi oleh tangannya.

"Tetsuya ka?" Tanya Seijuuro.

"Kuro-chin sudah tiada Mine-chin, jangan mengada-ada." Balas Atsushi.

"Murasakibara, jangan berbicara sambil makan dong…" Keluh Shintaro. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia melihat Sosok yang terduga sebagai Tetsuya, tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, "Akashi… apa dia juga terlibat?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Un, Titelnya dirusak begitu saja, mana mungkin ia tidak sakit hati, sekali pun kejadian tersebut lama sekali," Seijuuro berujar dengan yakin.

"Tapi… ia tak akan membunuh Tetsuya…" Seijuuro berujar kembali.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Tatsuya bertanya.

"Ia merupakan tipe orang yang cuek."

"Menurutku, bukankah dia yang lebih cocok dengan kasus ini? Semuanya berkaitan…" balas Taiga.

"Dan seingatku, orang yang bersama Tetsuya sudah mati beberapa tahun yang lalu…" Balas Seijuuro lagi.

"_USO_!"

"Apa maksudmu? Mati beberapa tahun yang lalu? Tapi ia ada disini, _Bakashi_!" Cerca Daiki pada Seijuuro.

"Kau ingin mulutmu ku gunting, Daiki? Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu…" Seijuuro mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari balik saku celananya, Daiki terdiam.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kita menuju tempat pemakaman Tetsuya,"

…

Bukannya semua orang dapat berubah pikiran, Tetsuya?

Mungkin, hari ini ia menyayangimu… namun esoknya membencimu…

Begitu juga sebaliknya,

…

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, baik mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, Taiga, Tatsuya, dan Kazunari serta Satsuki, dikejutkan dengan suatu peristiwa yang amat sangat tidak baik, dalam artian lain, buruk. Makam Tetsuya telah terbongkar, entah siapa yang berani melakukannya. Baik Daiki maupun Taiga bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu.

"Sudah kuduga…"

Dan mereka semua, menoleh kepada Akashi Seijuuro. Yang ditatap menoleh, "Akan kuceritakan semuanya…"

…

"Hari itu, Aku ingin mengunjungi Tetsuya, untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Namun, saat aku berada diambang pintu, ada seseorang yang dipanggil '_Kuma-san'_ oleh Tetsuya. Sosok '_Kuma-san'_ tersebut tak menjawab meski Tetsuya terus bertanya. Ia tau aku ada disana, kemudian tersenyum… Senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa ia siap mati."

Sebuah tarikan nafas yang dalam. Mereka—kecuali Seijuuro terbelalak kaget, karena mereka tak menyangka bahwa Seijuuro akan menyimpan rahasia sebesar itu.

"Dosis obat yang diberikan oleh dokter Tetsuya tersebut salah, pernahkah kalian melihat dokter Tetsuya? Masih ingatkah kalian pada pemuda yang bersama Tetsuya? Orang itulah dokternya. Dosisnya terlalu _over_, hingga Tetsuya tak merasakan apa-apa saat ia di tusuk oleh _'Kuma-san'_. Sedangkan tusukan yang berada di jantung tak terlalu dalam, sehingga ak menembus jantung. Sekalipun lambungnya pecah, Pemilik Dokter itu dapat menghidupkan Tetsuya kembali. Karena mereka sebelumnya memberikan racun _detrodotoxin_ yang terdapat di ikan buntal."

"Hah?" Kazunari terkejut, "Mereka mengincar Kuroko, dong? Berarti pembunuhan yang tidak melayangkan nyawa tersebut sudah di rencanakan?" Sambungnya. Sepertinya Kazunari tau banyak tentang mitos tersebut.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Mereka tidak membunuh Tetsuya, hanya menghancurkan saraf ingatannya. Apabila ingatannya sedikit pulih, racun tersebut di suntikkan kembali."

Langit menunjukkan warna Abu-abu, mendung. Di depan makam yang terbongkar, hawa kecanggungan datang. Mereka semua terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya tidaklah mati. Hanya saja ingatannya yang dihancurkan. Terlebih lagi yang melakukannya merupakan rekan Aomine Daiki.

…

"Cih, mereka tau terlalu banyak…" Sosok pemuda mengeluh disebuah ruangan yang berisikan dirinya dan dua orang lain. Tangannya memegang sebuah jarum suntik. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu dari dua orang lainnya, menyunttikkan sebuah cairan yang cukup berbahaya.

"…" Sosok yang dihadapannya kini teliht linglung, pemuda tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Momoi Satsuki, incar dia."

Tak ada jawaban, namun ia menerima sebuah anggukan. Sosok tersebut menyeringai lebar.

"Kena kau.

TBC

A/n: Saaya cukup kaget waktu ada kesalah di FF saya, Love Hurts: Silent love yang berupa _unfinished sentence_. Kalimatnya harusnya kayak begini : _Ada, disana ada sebuah surat. Daiki segera menelpon kantor kepolisian dimana ia bekerja dulu. "Ryo?! Kemari, di rumah sakit, cepat! Ada tugas untukmu!" Seru Daiki_. Menurut saya itu _awkward_ banget. FF ini merupakan Side Story plus Sequel-nya.Tee-hee~ _Gomeeeeen_. Feedback?

TiaraLaz


	2. Our Efforts To Reach You

"Cih, mereka tau terlalu banyak…" Sosok pemuda mengeluh disebuah ruangan yang berisikan dirinya dan dua orang lain. Tangannya memegang sebuah jarum suntik. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu dari dua orang lainnya, menyuntikkan sebuah cairan yang cukup berbahaya.

"…" Sosok yang dihadapannya kini terlihat linglung, pemuda tersebut tersenyum puas.

"Momoi Satsuki, incar dia."

Tak ada jawaban, namun ia menerima sebuah anggukan. Sosok tersebut menyeringai lebar.

"Kena kau."

…

_Kuroko no basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Beware of typos and ooc, gak jelas, dan alay_

_No profits gained_

…

Momoi Satsuki membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia bertemu dengan sosok yang dianggap mati beberapa tahun lalu di sebuah pusat pertokoan. Sosok berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dengan manik mata yang dalam. Satsuki menyapanya, membuat sosok tersebut menatapnya heran. Akhirnya, Satsuki dengan senang hati menjelaskan bahwa ia merupakan mantan manager tim Too, salah satu tim yang pernah dikalahkan oleh Rakuzan. Sosok tersebut mengangguk.

"Mayuzumi-kun sedang apa disini?" Tanya Satsuki pada sosok tersebut, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Tidak tau."

"Lalu?"

"…"

Satsuki merasa, tak ada gunanya mengorek informasi dari sosok tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, sebuah ide terbesit didalam otaknya. Ia bimbang. Lama sekali ia berpikir apa idenya akan diterima oleh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ bersama Taiga, Tatsuya serta Kazunari atau tidak. Hingga sebuah suara memangilnya, mengembalikannya ke dalam dunia.

"Momoi-san? _Doushita_?"

Satsuki terperanjat, "Ah_, i-ie_! Bagaimana kalau kita hang-out sebentar?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

Chihiro terdiam. Ia mengangguk setelahnya. Satsuki, tanpa ragu-ragu, segera merangkul lengan Chihiro, membawanya ke salah satu kafe terdekat.

…

"_Are_? Mayuzumi-kun kenapa tidak memesan apa-apa?" Satsuki bertanya heran tatkala ia melihat Chihiro tidak memesan apa apa. Chihiro menggeleng singkat. Tangannya terlihat membawa sebuah novel yang cukup tebal. Pesanan Satsuki datang setelahnya.

"Kenapa Mayuzumi-kun tidak memesan apa-apa?" Satsuki bertanya heran, manik matanya memerhatikan Chihiro yang sibuk membaca novel.

"Karena dia melarangku untuk membeli apapun selain novel dan apa yang dia suruh…"

"_Dia_?"

"Un," Jemari lentik Chihiro membalik halaman novelnya.

"Boleh tau?"

"_himitsu_…"

"Eeeeh? _Oshiete yo_, Mayuzumi-kun…!" Satsuki menarik lengan baju CHihiro, mengganggunya. Chihiro mengacuhkannya.

"Privasi, Sacchin…" Sebuah suara bernada malas terdengar. Satsuki menoleh, "Mukkun? Sedang apa?"

"Ini kafe ku, Sacchin…"

Ah, Satsuki lupa bahwa mereka sedang berada di kafe milik Atsushi.

…

_Because anyone loves you…_

_And they were notice you_.

…

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, mereka bertemu. Mata menatap mata. Satsuki dan Chihiro. Disisi rel kereta yang berbeda, dihalangi sebuah palang. Kereta melintas dengan cepat, menutupi pandangan mereka, membuat rambut Satsuki dan Chihiro melambai-lambai. Kereta telah selesai melaju, namun palangnya belum terbuka. Meski begitu, manik mata _fuchsia_ milik Satsuki menatap Chihiro dengan binar mata yang ceria. Entah mengapa Chihiro terlihat risih. Palang terbuka, Satsuki segera berlari menuju Chihiro dan menyapanya. Namun, Chihiro menatapnya aneh, seolah-olah Satsuki bersikap sangat kenal dengannya—singkat kata SKSD. Satsuki tersenyum miris. _Detrodotoxin_ lagi, eh? Namun, pada saat itu, ada perasaan sesak didalam dadanya kala ia sadar Chihiro tak mengenalinya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Satsuki menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah mantan manager tim Too, salah satu tim yang pernah dikalahkan oleh Rakuzan pada saat _Inter-high_. Nadanya terdengar ceria seperti biasa, meski begitu, ada nada sedih yang tersirat didalam sana.

…

"Kau bodoh sekali, Momoi Satsuki-san…" Seorang pemuda berseru mengejek, manik matanya menatap sosok berambut biru muda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apabila kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, semakin lama kau akan terjatuh." Manik matanya melirik jam dinding.

"_Gomen ne_, aku harus berangkat." Ia berujar sembari melirik pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah jas, memakainya. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

…

_You`re the one thing I got right_

_The only one I let inside_

_Now I can breathe, cause you`re here with me_

…

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap nan sempit, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda. Kulitnya bersih, namun ada luka disekitar perut dan dada. Tingginya rata-rata, wajahnya tampan—cenderung manis malahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap sekeliling tempat dengan bingung. Wajahnya ketakutan, terlebih lagi ia sadar bahwa banyak cipratan darah disekitarnya. Manik baby blue nya terbelalak kala tau bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang tawanan. "_A-are_? Aku kira aku sudah mati, Apa _kuma-san_ yang membawaku kemari? Atau… Akashi-kun?" Sosok itu berujar. Ya, dia merupakan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya memejamkan nafasnya. Ruangan tersebut terlampau sempit, penerangan pun hanyalah sebuah ventilasi. Pintu terkunci, jendela tak ada. Ia sesak nafas, meski begitu ia berusaha tetap tenang. Sebuah keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Kakinya di borgol, tangannya pun sama, naun ia tak diikat. _How lucky_.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari, berteriak meminta tolong, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Ia hanya bisa pasrah akan keadaan. Saat ia akan menyerah, ia menatap pintu berharap ada yang mendobrak atau membuka, setidaknya begitu…

…

Di sebuah kantor yang memiliki desain _western_, seorang pemuda berambut biru tua menguap lelah, "Oiii~ Akashi! Kapan dokumen-dokumen ini selesai, huh?" dan bertanya dengan nada yang menjengkelkan. Seijuuro melirik sinis.

"Jangan mengeluh, Daiki. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Ujarnya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Daiki bingung.

"Hn, tentangnya…"

Daiki mengendikkan bahunya malas, "Setidaknya, kalau ia menyembunyikan Tetsu, pastilah di ladang tebu." Ujarnya sedikit tidak serius.

"Kau masih percaya akan mitos itu, eh? Kau ini apa, Daiki? Murid sekolah dasar?" Ejek Seijuuro sembari tertawa menghina. Ia menunjukkan layar laptopnya , "_See_? Bukan disitu tempatnya."

Daiki melirik, mengangkat bahu, '_Na, Tetsu… Apa kau masih mengingatku_?' batinnya. Daiki ingat bahwa Satsuki pernah bercerita bahwa ia bertemu Chihiro. Dan sosok abu-abu tersebut tak mengenalinya. Sedikit banyak ia khawatir, ia tak mampu melihat wajah Tetsuya. Wajah Tetsuya yang kosong lebih buruk daripada Tetsuya yang sedang marah, bagi Daiki.

…

"Ne, Mayuzumi-kun, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Chihiro-kun?"

Satsuki yang saat itu tengah menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chihiro bertanya antusias. Manik matanya berbinar ceria, sebuah senyum manis Nampak di wajah cantiknya. Chihiro menoleh, menatap Satsuki bingung. "Eeeh? Tidak boleh?" Pipi Satsuki menggembung kesal. Chihiro menggeleng singkat.

"Lalu apa?"

"Siapa Chihiro?" Tanya Chihiro heran, meski tak terlihat diwajahnya_. 'Mayuzumi-kun mirip sekali dengan Tetsu-kun…'_ Batin Satsuki.

"Momoi-san?" Chihiro bertanya pada Satsuki yang terlihat melamun_. 'Cara memanggilnya pun sama…'_

"Momoi-san, _Doushita_?" Tanya Chihiro lagi, Satsuki tersentak, menatap Chihiro bingung. "Siapa Chihiro?" Tanya Chihiro yang terpengaruh efek _Detrotoxin_.

"Bukannya nama Mayuzumi-kun adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro?" Tanya Satsuki, "Masa' lupa sih…" Keluhnya.

"_Sou_," Chihiro mengangguk.

"Boleh?"

Tak ada balasan, hanya sebuah anggukkan, Satsuki tersenyum puas. Ia segera merangkul Chihiro, "Ayo kita cari makan!" Serunya ceria, "…Chihiro-kun!" lanjutnya. Chihiro merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir didadanya.

…

Di sebuah rumah sakit tempat Tetsuya di rawat dulu, Shintaro ada disana. Mencari dokumen tentang Tetsuya, siapa dokternya, apa obatnya dan lain-lain. Kala ia sibuk mencari dokumen tersebut, seseorang muncul, membawa beberapa dokumen. "Shin-chan, cari ini?" Tanya sosok tersebut, Takao Kazunari. Shintaro menoleh. "Oh, Kau…" balasnya pendek. Shintaro melirik sebuah dokumen yang dibawa oleh Kazunari. "Ya…" sambungnya. Dan Kazunari melempar dokumen yang dimakusd oleh Shintaro. Senyum tipis muncul diwajah sang _megane_.

…

Disebuah kafe, sosok berambut hitam dan merah marn berdiskusi dengan serius. Membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat penting. Duduknya pun tersembunyi, di pojok dekat jendela dan nyaris tertutupi oleh_ fake-plant_. Penerangan yang remang-remang pun menambah kesan _'terbuang'_ pada meja bernomor 23 tersebut. "Jadi, Taiga… kau yakin, di sana?" Yang berambut hitam memulai percakapan mereka, bertanya sembari menyesap _latte_-nya, Himuro Tatsuya.

"Ya… Aku pernah kesana dan bertemu dengannya sekali." Balas Taiga, sosok berambut merah marun tersebut.

"Apa Akashi sudah tau?"

"Ya…"

"_Ara ara_… sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang disini, boleh ikut?" Sosok lain bertanya. Membuat Tatsuya dan Taiga tersentak dan menoleh. Mata mereka terbelalak, "K-kau…"

TBC

A/n: Oke, maaf update-nya lama (/w\\) Sekolah saya abis ada program soalnya… lagi pula saya nggak janji kok buat update cepet-cepet/ngik. Disini ada slight MayuMomo ne… pisss :3 kayaknya chap ini nggak panjang-panjang banget ya? Saya nggak bisa panjang panjang soalnya…/krik. Feedback?

TiaraLaz


End file.
